Like A Knife
by TheBrokenSmileXx
Summary: ... See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me.' Brucas
1. Like A Knife

Chapter 1: Like A Knife

Story:- Like A Knife P.O.V:- -

**- But what do I know, if you're leaving All you did was stop the bleeding. But these scars will stay forever -**

''_Brooke'' Lucas whispers to a sleeping form of Brooke._

_She looks so beautiful no matter what. Her hair covers her eyes just leaving a slight show of her eyelashes. Her cheek is being squashed by her hand. Her knees buckle up to her stomach._

''_Brooke'' he whispers again but this time nudges her a little._

_She starts slurring something but all he could pick out of it was 'go back to sleep, broody' and 'Stop brooding'_

_He lets out a sigh which causes Brooke to open her eyes and leans her head against his chest._

''_what's wrong?'' her voice is raspier than usual but it's like music to his ears._

''_I just realised something''_

''_what did you realise broodster?''_

_He turns to her, his eyes full of sympathy._

''_I love Peyton''_

Brooke lifts up from her bed and swipes the sweat of her forehead. She looks up at the clock and realises that Rachel let her sleep in. Once again.

It wasn't that she hated Rachel for caring about her but she needed to go back to school sooner or later and face Lucas and Peyton. The longer she leaves it for, the worse.

She goes to the bathroom and has a quick shower.

---x---

As she walks through the corridors she lets out a sigh of relief and imaginatively gave herself a tap on the back for making it through the school doors without shedding one tear, because Brooke Davis doesn't do tears. But immediately stops once she spots a blonde standing next to _her_ locker. She takes 7 fierce steps towards her. Peyton immediately jumps up at the sight of the brunette coming closer and watches as she starts opening her locker.

''Hey Brooke what –'' She gets cut off by Brooke.

''I suggest you stay away from me unless you want your next period coming out from your nose'' she takes what she wants and slams the door shut before walking towards English.

On the other side of the corridors Lucas lets out a sigh of relief. He didn't know how much longer he could last without Brooke. He starts walking towards English and can't help himself from smiling because he really missed her and just seeing her sitting next to his seat made him want English to last forever.

He took a seat next to Brooke and gave her a smile as she looked to see who was taking a seat next to her. In return she turned her head which now faced the sunlight causing her green eyes to look more beautiful than ever but there was no sparkle.

During the lesson he couldn't stop looking at her. It felt so good to just have her a arm away. There was some breeze that came through the window which made her wrap her arms around herself. He had to stop himself from budging his seat closer to her and wrapping his arms around her.

When English finished he grabbed his books and waited outside the door for Brooke to walk out. As the brunette walked out the door he started walking with her. In silence.

''Brooke, all of this has to stop'' he waited for her reply. Expecting a _' ' it will stop once you stop fucking Peyton'_.

'We _have_ stopped, Luke' much nicer and calmer than he expected.

He took hold of both her arms to make her stop and stood in front of her so they where face to face. The second he touched her it sent shocks throughout his body.

''That's not what I meant Brooke, and you know it'

''Okay, how about it'll stop once you stop fucking Peyton'

Lucas couldn't help but chuckle at that.

''Are you finding this funny?''

''No. no. no. umm how about you meet me outside the library at the end of the day''

''I'll think about it'' and walks away.

The rest of the day went by like a blur and Lucas couldn't help but feel exited for winning Brooke back again.

As he waited for Brooke outside the library he noticed Peyton walking towards him._ Can't she just leave me alone?_

''_Hey_ Lucas, what are you doing waiting outside the library''

''waiting for Brooke, were trying to patch thing up''

Peyton couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted Lucas.

Lucas just wanted her to go away. It would be bad timing if Brooke came.

''So I guess I should get going then. Don't want to get in the way of you two again'' _Yes, you should. NOW FUCK OF._

She took a step towards him to hug him goodbye.

''Good luck'' she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

''WHAT THE FUCK?'' _Shit._

Lucas quickly got out of Peyton's arms and turned to Brooke.

''Brooke, it's not what it looks like'' he took a few steps towards her to hold her wrists but she just backed away

''Sure it isn't Lucas. It never is. You know what? I actually thought of giving you another a chance, but I thought wrong. God, why am I so _stupid_''. She looked at Peyton who was standing behind him and shook her head in disappointment and just started walking away.

He started walking after her but was stopped by the feel of a hand on his arm.

''Just let her walk away''

So he didn't. He knew he was going to regret it. Sometimes you just have to let the things you love walk away from you to stop them from hurting any more.

**"She walks in Beauty, like the night of cloudiness climes and starry skies, and all that's best of dark and bright Meet in her aspect and her eyes..."**

** --Lord Byron**


	2. Protect Me From what I want

**Auhtors Note:-**

**In this story Nikki hasn't had jenny.**

**Annnnnnnnnnnd It is set during season 4.**

**Hope You enjoy =]]**

* * *

Chapter 2:- Protect Me From what I want

Story:- Like A Knife P.O.V:-

**-Maybe we're victims of fate,Remember when we'd celebrate,We'd drink and get high until late.-And now we're all alone-**

3 days went on by and still no sign of Brooke. All Lucas could seem to think about was Brooke. Every day he had to force himself out of bed because he knew a day without Brooke could equal to a day without sunshine. A month without water. A year without food. A whole lifetime without a **heart**.

All he wanted now was Brooke.

He wanted that raspy voice that would always tell him what she would do to him at night. He wanted to smell that strawberry scent that she always smelt of. He wanted to make her smile so she would show her dimples. But most of all, he just wanted to hold her. That way he could listen to her voice which would always make him do anything that she told her to. He could breathe in the scent of her as she lay on his chest and at the same time feel her skin on his. He would say stupid jokes which he knows she only laughs at to make him feel better or they would have been so stupid that they made her laugh.

Brooke. Brooke. Brooke.

When he went to school Peyton wouldn't stop bugging him. She would invite him over and he would say yes because some of Brookes clothes where still lying around her room. The room still smelt a bit like Brooke. He breathed it all in. He saw Brookes perfume on the desk. That was probably why Peyton smelt a bit like Brooke. But with Peyton it was a scent of soap mixed in with strawberry.

3 days turned into 2 weeks. He didn't think he could survive a life without Brooke. But everyone kept telling him to move on. How could he fucking move on when all he could think of was her? Why couldn't she just let him go?

It was a Friday when Nathan came up to him at lunch.

''Hey, what are you doing tonight.'' he spoke while he took a seat opposite him on the bench and started to take his lunch out.

''The usual.'' the blonde replied taking a bit out of his peanut butter sandwich. Brooke hated peanuts or anything that tasted like them. That's why he was having peanut butter. So she would stop bugging him and stop taking over his life.

''Okay. Change of plans for you then because tonight me and the guys were thinking about going out to a club or something.'' All Nathan really wanted was to take his mind of things. He wasn't Luke anymore.

''I don't think I'm in the mood'' clubs. That's a Brooke kind of thing isn't it?

''Hey. Luke we are all worried about you man. Even Haley, you need to stop thinking about Brooke''

Lucas quickly looked up at the sound of her name being spoken. Brooke. What sort of name was that? He tasted the name. Brooke.

''who said it was about her?'' Nathan couldn't help but smirk at this. It had everything to do with her.

''How about you join me and the guys tonight and prove me wrong?''

''what time?''

''we'll pick you up at nine''

Lucas sat at the bar while all the others went to the dance floor. To bust a move or whatever it was skills said.

''Lucas Scott. What are you doing here'' he would recognise this voice anywhere.

He turned on his stool so he was facing her. ''Nikki.'' He couldn't help but smirk at himself. One way to get over Brooke Davis could be to get under Nikki.

So he spent the rest of the night with her. Mostly drinking beers and talking. He couldn't help but realise how great she really was. The way she acted like she knew him so much but really he could tell how broken she herself was. Just like him. She must be great to be able to hide it for this long.

It was 2 am when both Lucas and Niki came crashing through the doors all over each other. He was too tired to do anything so she did most of it she pushed him onto the bed and started striping him out of his clothes. After she took of his trousers she got on top of him and trailed kisses all over his body. He started taking her top of and wrapped her arms around her so he could unclasp her bra .

Just then there was the sound of the front door opening.

''Can you hear something?'' Nikki gasped out as he took hold of her breast and started squeezing it.

''it's probably nothing'' Lucas carried on with what he was doing and started teasing her nipple with his mouth.

''Luke, guess who I found near – oh my god'' Stopped what he was doing when he saw Nathan standing next to the door and standing next to him was Brooke.

_Shit._

_** "I become a waterwheel, turning and tasting you, as long as water moves."**  
** --Rumi**  
_


	3. EraseRewind

**Authors Note:-**

**Sorry i took time to update. Been revising for exams.**

**PLEASE review =)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3:- Erase/ Rewind

Story:- Like A Knife P.O.V:- Lucas

** - I just don't want it to grow It's not that I don't know I've changed my mind, I take it back ,Erase and rewind-**

Have you ever had those moments where you blank out at the moments you need yourself the most? And have you regretted not doing anything after?

Well. That's what happened on Friday. And during the weekend all I could think about was how bad I fucked up. I tried ringing Brooke but her mobile was off. I tried going to her house but no one would answer the door.

I sighed as I got out of my bed.

The bed I spent all of my weekend in. Just writing meaningless poems about Brooke.

Brooke.

The girl that stole my heart.

The only person that ever deserved my heart.

Even more than me.

As I walk through school I walk past all these people smiling there fake smiles. Acting like everything's okay. I almost threw up a little bit in my mouth as I see a couple walking past me, holding each other's hands. The truth is he's probably still with her because he likes fucking her and she's probably sticking with him because she might hate being alone.

Just like someone else I know.

When I walk to English exactly 1 minute and 30 seconds before the lesson starts I look around to see a certain brunette. But there was no sight of her or her bubbly laugh.

''Good morning class''

''Good morning, Mr Jones'' All the girls answered in a union and all started to giggle straight afterwards.

I turn to the empty seat next to me. The seat that Brooke normally sat at.

What was her problem anyways? She's the one that broke up with me. So why is she acting like her heart is all broken. When I was still recovering from a broken heart that she broke.

The door opened to reveal Brooke. She looked perfect every bit of her. She left a smell of strawberries as she walk past me and took a seat at the back. I had to try and stop myself from getting up and giving her a kiss there and then.

The rest of the day went by like a burr and next was practise.

I couldn't help but think of the image of Brooke when she wore her tank top and shorts while jumping up and down with sweat all over her body. Fuck. How was I going to resist that?

When I walked out of the changing rooms into the gym the squad was already there. I tried to search for Brooke but there was no sign of her. Brooke would never skip practise.

I was released from my thoughts once I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see Nicky walking towards me. What was she doing here?

''Hey, Luke'' she opened her arms for a hug

''Hey'' I choked out while she gave me a rather tight squeeze down you-know-where.

I looked up when I heard the gym doors opening and out came Brooke. I got out of Nicky's hold.

''Hey Nicky'' She called out from across the gym. Why would she be calling her? ''Is it Christmas yet''

''Sorry, I'm coming'' she turned to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered in my ear ''I forgot to tell you. I'm on the squad''

I watched in astonishment as she walked away. What was Brooke up to?

As the team was finishing of their suicide drills we all looked up when we heard the doors opening.

There stood a man that looked about 6' with an athletic build. His eyes where light brown. His hair was also brown. Like Nathans but a bit lighter.

His steps where big. Like he couldn't wait any longer to get to where he wanted. He walked towards the cheerleaders with a grin on his face. Probably Bevin's new guy. I searched for Brooke from the rest of the girls. Finding Brooke wasn't that hard. Never is. She's different from the rest. She looks up when I take a couple of steps towards her.

Saying 'hello' wouldn't hurt would it?

As I walk closer to her I smile at her. Her brown hair reaches her back going in different directions. Her bangs are in her face before she blows them away. She's Beautiful. In every way possible.

She returns my smile with her award winning one.

As I was going to say something someone's hand wrapped around her waist causing her to jump back and turn around. She started laughing when she realised it was the guy with the athletic build.

''Chase, You scared me'' She mumbled against his lips before she kissed him.

Chase.

That was Brooke's new man. I clenched my fists shut as I saw his hands wrap around her petite body.

She turned around and introduced him to me but I couldn't hear what she was saying I suggest it was the normal 'Luke this is chase' 'Chase this is Luke'. She had a smile on her face. I tried to search for any sign of sadness. There wasn't. Nothing. This was real. She liked this new guy. She's moving on.

Then why was she angry about the whole Nicky thing? Was she trying to make me jealous?

When I got out of my thoughts I realised I was shaking his hand. Behind him I saw Nicky staring at me and grinning.

_Well, two players can play this game._

**"True love begins when nothing is looked for in return."**  
** --Antoine De Saint-Exupery**


	4. Bulletproof Cupid

_Everything's forgotten_

_Everything's so rotten_

_Why don't you release me?_

_Why don't you just tease me?_

LUCAS P.O.V

I've lost her. The girl I love. She's gone. I know don't deserve her but I can't live without her. I don't want her. I need her. I need to hear that raspy laugh that calms me down in the worst situations. I need to see her forest green eyes which always have a certain sparkle, the sparkle I always use to get trapped in. I need to feel her skin against mine. I can't even look at a girl without thinking of her.

I want her.

I need her.

But I can't have her.

I don't deserve her.

But I'm going to fight for her. Not the usual way, when you show up at her door with a red rose and express your love. I've tried that but failed.

She's with chase now and I'm pretending to be with Nicky. The best way to do this is to make her jealous. To make her feel what I've been feeling for so long.

I need her to need me.

* * *

General P.O.V

The students walk around tree hill. Some walking around arm in arm and gossiping about others. Some walk around hand in hand talking about how much they've missed the other. Lucas looks around him searching for Nicky. He see's Brooke walking with chase and it wouldn't be good if she sees him alone. He turns around to look at her. She seems so happy. Happy without _him_. He turns around at the sound of his name being called.

'' Hey, Lucas'' Lucas turns around to see Nicky walking towards him. Perfect timing.

'' Hey, Nicky'' He puts him arm out so she would give him a hug. He fake smiles when she wraps her arms around his waist. He breathes in the scent of her. It not the normal strawberry smell that Brooke smells like. She smells like a mixture of soap and oatmeal.

He looks around for Brooke while still hugging Nicky. He spots her sitting on the benches with chases arm s wrapped around her. She giggles as he tries to tickle her showing her dimples. He would do anything to be chase right now.

He wraps his arms around Nicky and walk to English together.

* * *

It was lunch when Lucas walked up to Brooke as she sat on the benches reading a magazine.''Hey, Brooke'' He waved and sat down opposite her taking his bag of his shoulders''Hey'' She whispered only loud enough for him and her to hear as she looked up.

He watched as she pursed her lips as she read. The wind causing her brunette hair to fly around let out a sigh as she shut her magazine and looked up towards look her eyes squinting from the sun hitting her eyes. '' So, hows life with Nicky''. That must be a sign right. A sign that she's jealous.

''It's Great, She's Great, I'm great, were both great ''

She gives him a sad smile. That must be another sign right? It has to be.

Lucas P.O.V

I sit on the beach close to the waves but not too close to get wet.

Why am I doing this thing anyway? She's the one that broke up with me? Why am I fighting for us? Oh, I know. It's because I'm the only one that wants us. What if she just ends up marrying that Chase bitch? What am I going to do then?

I move closer to towards the waves.

The water moves towards the top of my feet causing my feet to tingle from how cold it is. It causes the little sand crystals to turn into a big rock of sand. I bring up my feet and break it into a million pieces. Just like my heart

**"I miss you even more than I could have believed; and I was prepared to miss you a good deal."**  
** -Vita Sackville-West**

**Not Updating Until I have 10 MORE reviews!**


End file.
